Fate it's always one step ahead
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: What if? Enzo no hubiese matado al doppelganger de Stefan, Tom Avery. What if? Tom llegase a conocer a Elena, la doppelganger que le corresponde. What if? El pasado olvidado tuviese todas las respuestas, pero solo para uno de ellos?.


**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personaje al azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"**

**Disclaimer: los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie y a la cadena CW. **

**Aviso 2: Se presenta: What If?**

**Sinopsis: Enzo nunca mató a Tom Avery y el pudo continuar su vida común y corriente luego de que Caroline lo obligara a olvidar. El sigue teniendo los mismos sueños que ha tenido e ignorado toda su vida, que involucran a todos los otros doppelgangers de Silas y a un par de misteriosos ojos castaños. **

**Caroline regresa a Atlanta poco después para asegurarse de que el dulce doppelganger de su mejor amigo este bien, y regresa acompañada.**

**Ahora este trío averiguará que en el destino, no existen casualidades.**

**_oOo_**

Érase una vez, un hombre sediento de poder, venganza, magia y un hogar. Que vio como su gente fue masacrada y humillada por un grupo más poderoso, que ganaba fuerza.

Su gente fue víctima de una maldición que les impedía congregarse y estar juntos, y el fue asesinado.

Pero se las arregló para conseguir las lagunas en la maldición, y para crearse un plan por sí mismo.

El regresaría y se alzaría liderando a su gente y rompiendo su maldición, y su gente se alzaría por sobre todos los demás.

Lo único que necesitaría sería la preciada y poderosa sangre de copias o dobles exactos.

Y entonces usó un hechizo para ligar a ese par de dobles y a todos los demás que pudiesen venir.

La mejor manera de tenerlos a ambos a su disposición y en el momento que mejor le convenía, era si estos ya se encontraban juntos...atraídos el uno por el otro, como si de imanes se tratasen.

**_oOo_**

Érase una vez, un hombre que ansiaba el amor y la inmortalidad para poder disfrutar de lo primero. El obtuvo la preciada inmortalidad para él y su amada engañando a la persona equivocada. Entonces la naturaleza respondió a tan semejante abominación creando, cada cierto tiempo, copias exactas de los primeros inmortales.

Copias exactas, también llamados: doppelgangers, que si podrían seguir su ciclo vital y morir, tal como la naturaleza dicta.

**_oOo_**

Después de dos mil años y cientos de doppelgangers, he aquí la historia del último nacido, y como el "destino" le pisó los talones desde que era un niño.

**_oOo_**

Con un suspiro cansado el hombre joven entró a su oscuro, pequeño y desordenado departamento. Tiró las llaves con desgana en la mesita del recibidor, donde tintinearon al deslizarse y caer por el otro extremo hacia el piso alfombrado con un ruido sordo. El suspiró una vez más, dejando las llaves donde habían caído, se quitó los zapatos a patadas y trompicones mientras hacía su camino hacia su sofá y finalmente con un gemido de cansancio se desplomó boca abajo en el mullido mueble.

Cerró los ojos y a la siguiente respiración, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Era Tom Avery, demasiado joven, demasiado trabajador.

Un paramédico que vivía poco a costa de poder permitirles la vida a otros.

**_oOo_**

A eso del mediodía Tom se despertó muy lentamente, cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos escaneó con sus orbes verdes la sala de estar, que se hallaba muy desordenada y sucia para su gusto. Se irguió en el sofá hasta quedar sentado, bostezó, se estiró y paso las manos por su cara.

De nuevo había tenido esos extraños sueños en los que se veía a sí mismo vestido con ropas de otras épocas y, cuando esta visión se difuminaba en la oscuridad de su mente, un par de ojos color del chocolate aparecían, rondándolo, observándolo, cuando estos también desaparecían, siempre lo dejaban con una inexplicable sensación de vacío. Como si le faltara algo muy importante. Y no sabía qué.

Miró el reloj de agujas en la pared, se sorprendió de la hora. Había dormido hasta muy tarde y no había escuchado ninguna de las alarmas.

Seis, para ser exactos.

Había llegado exhausto a las tres de la mañana luego de una guardia de 48 horas seguidas, todavía se sentía cansado. Y ahora había perdido la mitad de su único día libre de la semana.

-Genial...- suspiró Tom.

Tenía mucho que hacer, limpiar el departamento antes de que todas las ratas, cucarachas y ratones de Atlanta se sintieran atraídos, pagar cuentas, comprar comida...

Se dio cuenta de que aun tenía puesto su uniforme de servicio...que debía lavar.

Y así su ordinario y corriente día comenzó.

**_oOo_**

Antes de que el sol se ocultara el joven paramédico había sido capaz de dejar su hogar aceptablemente limpio y ordenado, simplemente habitable. Había logrado pagar todas las facturas atrasadas, comprar comida para las próximas semanas, lavado su uniforme y visitado a su madre.

El la admiraba, quería y respetaba.

Esa mujer lo había criado sola luego de que su padre había muerto, asesinado, cuando él tenía apenas un año. El no recordaba a su padre, solo lo que su madre le contaba de él y las fotos que solía mostrarle. Aparentemente había sido buena persona y esposo, y seguramente padre, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad.

Pero una noche yendo a casa luego del trabajo, fue asaltado y asesinado con arma de fuego.

Nunca encontraron a los culpables.

Entonces su madre se vio obligada a hacer maniobras entre su trabajo y su hijo, ella era una enfermera que no podía permitirse dejar el trabajo por tener a un pequeño que criar, pero ese pequeño tampoco le permitía trabajar.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, ella lo había logrado. Sin renunciar a su trabajo ni a su hijo. Y el la quería por eso, y siempre había intentado hacerla orgullosa y feliz y no darle ningún problema. Ser un buen hijo.

Fue en parte por el trabajo de su madre que él se interesó en ser paramédico, ayudar a las personas, salvar vidas, darles segundas oportunidades...Para eso era que trabajaba tan arduamente.

Para que hijos no se quedaran sin padre o madre, o sin un hermano. Para que padres no perdieran hijos...

Así eran las cosas.

**_oOo_**

En la noche, el decidió que podía permitirse un trago y un rato de relajación solo para él en un bar cercano a su edificio.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, antes de comenzar de nuevo su rutina al día siguiente.

**_oOo_**

Una vez dentro, la música suave y la poca iluminación lograron relajar sus sentidos. El lugar no estaba muy concurrido, se ubicó en la barra y pidió una cerveza.

Los minutos pasaron y él se perdió en sus pensamientos. Por eso fue que no notó a la enérgica rubia a su lado, al principio.

Entonces ella susurró un melodioso -hola- en su oído y el reacciono. La miró.

-Woow sí que es linda.- pensó casi inmediatamente. La rubia tenía una bonita sonrisa y unos bonitos ojos azules.

-Hola...- respondió torpemente, carraspeando.

Ella rió. Lo miró fijamente y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Recuérdame a mí, solamente a mi Tom, no nos conocimos porque te salve de un vampiro determinado a asesinarte ni porque te rastreamos para hacer justamente eso...obligados por unos travelers...- Caroline se detuvo para tomar aire. - Ok, vamos a mantenerlo simple.- se dijo a sí misma. -Tom soy Caroline, nos conocimos en una cafetería y hablamos. - dijo.

De inmediato la expresión de Tom se iluminó.

-Caroline, te recuerdo. ¿Como estas? ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a Atlanta?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Esta vez vine porque... necesitaba un descanso de Mystic Falls...- respondió. -Yo y mi amiga.- añadió, moviéndose a un lado.

-Tom esta es Elena, una de mis mejores amigas. - dijo Caroline.

Tom miró a la chica que había estado detrás de Caroline y sintió varias cosas inexplicables al mismo tiempo.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, su estomago dio un tirón y un escalofrió recorrió su columna.

Miró directamente hacia esos ojos castaños que lo observaban con interés y nerviosismo.

Ella le sonrió débilmente - Hola, Caroline me ha hablado de ti.- dijo ella.

El, aun sorprendido, balbuceó una respuesta inentendible. Mientras que Caroline miraba de uno a otro con curiosidad.

Podría ser que sus teorías fueran acertadas.

Tom pasó una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos, y se aclaró la garganta nuevamente.

-Mucho gusto Elena.- respondió simplemente.

El pensó que los ojos de la amiga de Caroline eran iguales a los de su sueño. Pero, ¿Podían ser los mismos?

El apartó esa ridícula idea de su mente, había millones de personas con ojos castaños...muy parecidos. Eso no significaba nada. Nunca había conocido a la chica hasta ahora.

Y eran solo sueños, repetitivos, pero solo sueños al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué mortificarse imaginando tonterías?

El desvió la mirada de ambas chicas, un poco cohibido.

-Así que trabajas de paramédico ¿No es cierto? -Preguntó Elena con una sonrisa amable.

El regresó su mirada a ella pensando que nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa. -Sí, lo hago- respondió -Pero hoy es mi día libre.- añadió.

-oh- exclamó Caroline dando palmaditas y saltando emocionada, algo que hizo reír a Tom. - Entonces debes aprovechar la noche, apuesto a que tu trabajo es intenso.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

El asintió. -Lo es, pero igual me hace feliz hacerlo. No lo cambiaría por nada.- dijo.

- ¿Te gusta ayudar a las personas? - intervino Elena.

-Sí, definitivamente No puedo imaginar no hacerlo- respondió.

Elena y Caroline compartieron una misteriosa mirada que él no pudo descifrar.

-Tal vez...podrías mostrarnos la ciudad, no conocemos mucho los alrededores. Solo si quieres. - dijo Elena.

El las observó por un minuto en silencio. Sin saber porque ellas querrían pasar tiempo con él.

Pero estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento.

- Podría darles un tour por los mejores lugares para estar un viernes en la noche. Pero mi auto está estacionado por donde vivo.-

- oh, no hay problema, trajimos nuestro propio auto.- mencionó Caroline.

-Bien, eso será mejor. No tendrán que caminar.- dijo. Luego cabeceó hacia la salida del bar. - ¿Vamos?- preguntó.

Ellas solo asintieron.

**_oOo_**

Caroline iba al volante, Elena en el asiento del copiloto y Tom iba a tras, dando las direcciones a medida que recorrían la ciudad.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y Tom no podía más que notar lo agradable y divertida que era Caroline. Y trataba pero no podía ignorar el ardiente y perpetuo sentimiento de familiaridad para con Elena.

Sentía que la conocía de antes.

Pero eso era imposible.

O eso creía.

Se habían detenido para recargar gasolina, cuando Tom recibió una llamada de su madre.

-Hola mama ¿Que sucede?- preguntó al atender, y caminó lentamente hasta alejarse un poco de las chicas.

-Hola cariño, te dejaste el pase de servicio. ¿Vendrás a buscarlo?-

-En este momento no, estoy mostrándole la ciudad a un par de amigas que están de visita, Caroline Forbes y Elena Gilbert.-

-Oh dios mío. Thomas ¿Has dicho Elena Gilbert?- exclamó su madre al otro lado de la línea.

El inconscientemente frunció el ceño y miro hacia la castaña.

-Si ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces? - preguntó.

-Si cariño, y tu también.-

Tom cruzó la mirada con Elena, y en ese preciso momento una imagen destelló en su mente, surgiendo de lo más profundo.

**_oOo_**

Estaban en la casa de la señora Susanna Avery, que había insistido en que fueran inmediatamente para poder contarles la historia.

Elena apenas había cruzado la puerta de la casa cuando la señora Avery la había tomado de las manos, mirándola con sorpresa y alegría. Que contrastaba con la confusión en la mirada de los jóvenes.

-oh vaya, mi niña, cuanto has crecido, estas hecha toda una mujer. - dijo con cariño.

Elena sonrió un poco forzadamente. - Gracias, pero...no se...disculpe, pero no la...-

-No me recuerdas cariño, me sorprendería si lo hicieras. Eras solo una bebe.- su mirada se desvió a la de su hijo. -Los dos los eran- añadió.

**_oOo_**

Con todos sentados en la acogedora sala de Susanna y sosteniendo una taza de humeante té, ella semana animó a preguntar: - ¿Como están tus padres Elena?-

La castaña semana removió incomoda en su asiento. -¿Usted conoció a mis padres? -

-Por supuesto, incluso trabajé hombro a hombro con tu padre, son personas maravillosas.- respondió tomando un sorbo de su propio té.

-Eran...están muertos.- respondió rígidamente.

La señora Susanna abrió mucho los ojos, dejó la taza a un lado y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sorprendida.

Tom por otro lado, miró fija e intensamente a Elena después de su revelación. Ella había perdido a sus padres, a ambos. El había perdido a su padre también, pero solo a su padre. No podía ni imaginar cómo se había sentido ella.

- Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Susanna con tristeza.

-Accidente automovilístico..- respondió Elena.

-Oh mi niña, lo siento mucho...no tenía idea. ¿Hace cuanto sucedió esa tragedia?-

-Hace tres años.- respondió. -Me encantaría oír como los conoció a ellos y a mí.- añadió.

Susanna sonrió con tristeza.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto.- respondió con los ojos brillantes. - Tu y Tom tendrían unos cuatro años...- Los aludidos intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

**_oOo_**

Grayson y Miranda Gilbert habían llegado a Atlanta para asistir a la mayor feria del año, querían que Elena semana divirtiera en los juegos y comiera todos los dulces que quisiera. Era su cumpleaños.

Susanna Avery quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su pequeño hijo, y recompensarlo por ser tan buen niño, la feria le pareció una idea muy buena.

Y así ambas familias asistieron a la enorme feria en la que se divirtieron por un par de horas.

Pero entonces...

Hubo una falla eléctrica, que causo un corto circuito en la casa embrujada de la feria, este corto circuito ocasionó una explosión y un incendio.

Habían personas que salieron heridas y sofocadas. Por fortuna, una enfermera y un medico estaban muy cerca.

En medio del caos, Grayson salió a ayudar dejando a su pequeña hija y a su esposa a resguardo, mientras que Susanna le dijo a su pequeño que se mantuviera siempre cerca de ella, mientras ella socorría a los heridos.

**_oOo_**

Los recuerdos empezaron a surgir en la mente del joven paramédico al escuchar a su madre relatar lo sucedido.

Recordaba vagamente el humo impregnando el aire, los gritos, la gente corriendo, el caos general.

Recordaba un poco más claramente el rostro de su madre, preocupado y su voz agitada al decirle: -Mami tiene que ayudar a las personas, necesito que te quedes muy cerca de mí y nunca apartes tu mirada de mi espalda.-

El hizo exactamente los que se le había ordenado.

Al menos por un rato.

**_oOo_**

No muy lejos, Miranda sostenía a su hija, y al mismo tiempo se las arreglaba para no apartar los ojos de su esposo. Estaba muy preocupada. La estructura de la casa embrujada seguía ardiendo con fuerza y más gente salía de los alrededores con claros signos de sofocamiento.

Y los bomberos se estaban tardando en llegar.

La pequeña Elena agarraba la mano de su madre y no entendía nada. Estaba asustada por los ruidos fuertes y quería a su papa de regreso.

Entonces su madre la soltó por un momento para sacar su teléfono y llamar a los bomberos insistentemente.

Y justo en ese momento el destino la arrastró.

**_oOo_**

Elena escuchaba atentamente a la señora Susanna, y mientras más se metía de lleno en el relato, más nítidos los recuerdos volvían.

Ella recordaba mirar a todos lados, y entre el humo y la gente yendo de aquí para allá, tuvo un vistazo de una imponente casa fantástica, llena de luces de colores que cambiaban y se movían.

Ella era muy pequeña para leer correctamente, pero de haber podido, hubiese leído justo sobre la puerta del psicodélico edificio: La Casa De Los Espejos "Tu rostro, único no será, pero mantén tu esencia siempre igual, al entrar, para que no pierdas tu identidad"

En ese momento le había parecido el escondite perfecto para alejarse del escándalo y la intensidad.

**_oOo_**

-Entonces, este buen y preocupado hombre se acercó a mí para ayudarme. Tu padre, Elena. El se presentó y me dijo que era medico y yo le dije que era enfermera. Pero no tuvimos tiempo de más conversación, mucha gente aún necesitaba ayuda. Y así tu padre y yo comenzamos a trabajar hombro con hombro socorriendo a los necesitados.-

-Yo trataba de mantener un ojo sobre Thomas, aunque se me hacía difícil. Me tranquilizaba que cada vez que miraba hacia atrás el estaba allí. Pero entonces, luego de apenas cinco o diez minutos, me giré y el ya no estaba.-

**_oOo_**

Y Tom, milagrosamente, recordaba muy bien el porqué.

El vio a la niña primero. Luego vio la casa.

**_oOo_**

El se había mantenido cerca de su madre, siguiéndola. El miraba a su alrededor como las personas corrían para salir y desalojar la feria.

Luego había notado a dos personas que se mantenían quietas no muy lejos de allí, una señora y una niña.

La señora estaba hablando por teléfono, muy agitada. Y justo en ese momento la niña a sus espaldas se separó de ella y corrió.

El la siguió con la mirada, y entonces vio la enorme, extraña y llamativa casa de colores que no podía pasar desapercibida.

Sintió el arrebatador deseo de correr.

De seguirla.

De ir tras ella.

Y así lo hizo.

La siguió, y entro en la boca del lobo.

**_oOo_**

-Fue un alivio y una salvación que los bomberos llegaran justo en ese momento. Junto con las ambulancias. Empecé a buscar a Thomas de inmediato, estaba muy preocupada, pensaba que tal vez alguien lo había raptado o que se había distraído y alejado, confiaba en que no hubiese ido muy lejos. Tu padre se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarlo.-

- Fue entonces que tu madre se acercó histérica a tu padre. Estaba igual de preocupada y nerviosa que yo. También te había perdido, Elena.

Y los tres los empezamos a buscar.-

**_oOo_**

Los primero que Tom recordó de La Casa De Los Espejos fue el frio que calaba hasta los huesos inmediatamente al entrar a través de la oscura puerta. Las luces fluorescentes se reflejaban en los cientos de espejos dando una antinatural luz plateada al lugar, que de una extraña manera, aun se veía sombrío y desolado.

No había nadie más excepto ellos.

**_oOo_**

Habían sido dos pequeños perdidos en un desierto de espejos de incontables pasillos, todos iguales y tres pisos que no se extendían hacia arriba...sino hacia abajo. Los dos últimos pisos se hallaban bajo tierra.

No era un lugar en el que se quisiera estar solo.

Tom, de apenas cuatro años, asustado y con frio, definitivamente no quería aventurarse solo por esos pasillos, así que marchó en busca de la otra niña que había entrado.

Siguió los susurrantes sonidos de su vestido rojo.

**_oOo_**

Elena recordó haber llegado a una gigantesca sala de espejos luego de haber bajado unas escaleras. Recordó el aplastante silencio que zumbaba en sus oídos, ningún sonido del exterior llegaba hasta allí, solo podía escuchar su propia respiración y pasos.

Ella había susurrado un -Hola- que reverberó en las paredes, creando un fantasmal eco.

El frio había empezado a hacerla tiritar.

Ella había caminado lentamente viéndose en cada espejo, a veces su figura se distorsionaba en formas fluctuantes y temblorosas, otras veces se veía reflejada con claridad.

Pero lo que llamaba su atención, era que su rostro parecía cambiar muy lentamente si pasaba mucho tiempo mirándose fijamente. Podía llegar a ver como suspiró facciones se afinaban y estiraban, pero entonces parpadeaba y su rostro volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Se había inquietado por estar tanto tiempo sola, cuando otra figura se reflejó en todos los espejos de la sala que la rodeaban.

**_oOo_**

Tom, por fin había dado con la niña luego de minutos de búsqueda infructuosa. Ella estaba viéndose en uno de los espejos cuando el apareció detrás de ella.

Sus miradas conectaron a través del espejo. La pequeña se volteó y estuvieron frente a frente.

**_oOo_**

-Luego buscar en cada juego, rincón y tienda de la feria y con ayuda de un grupo de bomberos y otras buenas personas, los encontramos en la casa de los espejos. -

Tom notó como la mirada de su madre se llenó de ternura.

-Ustedes estaban en uno de los sótanos de espejos, se habían quedado dormidos, abrazados...- dijo Susanna con una sonrisa.

Tom no supo porque, pero se sonrojó repentinamente al escuchar la revelación de su madre. Miró de reojo a Elena, y se puso nervioso al darse cuentan de que ella también lo estaba mirando.

-En ese lugar tan frio, ustedes al abrazarse conservaron algo de calor, eso evitó que se enfermaran luego. Después de asegurarnos de que ambos estuviesen perfectamente, salimos de allí e invite a tus padres a mi humilde hogar. Conversamos y tomamos té. Luego se marcharon, nosotros estuvimos en contacto por años, pero luego los perdimos. Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver.-

-Nunca hubiese imaginado que ustedes se encontrarían por casualidad...- agregó Susanna.

-No...Por supuesto que no. Claro que no.- dijo Caroline de repente, que había pasado todo el relato silenciosa y educada.

Ella miró a Elena con ojos amplios, Elena solo sacudió la cabeza, tranquilizando a su amiga.

A Tom no se le pasó por alto este intercambio de miradas y gestos.

-Pero supongo que el destino es caprichoso ¿No es así? - dijo Susanna con una ligera risa.

-Y no sabe cuánto...- murmuró Caroline tomando el último sorbo de su té. Elena le dio un codazo.

Tom buscaba en su mente mas recuerdos de aquella noche, forzándolos a salir a la luz. El realmente no podía recordar que había sucedido luego de encontrar a Elena en la sala de los espejos. No podía recordar de qué hablaron, o si lo hicieron en lo absoluto, ni si quiera podía recordar como terminó durmiéndose junto a ella.

-hey, mama, ¿Dije algo de que había sucedido cuando estuve allí adentro con Elena?-

-Bueno, no realmente, cuando los despertamos no estaban muy habladores. Solo cosas acerca de los espejos y el frio...-

Thomas y Elena intercambiaron una mirada, indagando en los ojos del otro.

-Esto ha sido muy interesante señora Avery, y usted ha sido muy amable, pero Elena y yo debemos regresar a Mystic Falls, se está haciendo muy tarde.- dijo Caroline amablemente.

-oh, por supuesto. Si fuese por mí podrían quedarse aquí cuando quisieran, cualquier amiga de Elena es bienvenida también.-

Ambas chicas sonrieron.

La señora Avery se levantó y los tres jóvenes también lo hicieron.

-Ha sido maravilloso volver a verte Elena...y antes de que lo olvide...aquí tienes tu pase Tom, se mas cuidadoso con el.- dijo tendiéndole el pase a su hijo. El sonrió y asintió.

-También debería marcharme, tengo trabajo temprano en la mañana.- dijo Tom.

-Nosotras te dejaremos en tu apartamento, camino a Mystic Falls.- respondió Caroline alegremente.

El asintió y murmuró un -Esta bien.-

Se despidieron de la señora Avery con promesas de visitarla en algún otro momento.

Caroline, con la excusa de chequear las ruedas del auto se retiró y les dio un momento a solas. En el que no tardó en aparecer un silencio incomodo.

-Entonces... ¿tu recuerdas que pasó luego de que nos encontramos en esa casa?- preguntó primero Tom.

Elena suspiró. -No mucho...estoy en blanco.- dijo mirándolo.

-Bueno, supongo que éramos muy pequeños...- respondió Tom.

Elena asintió y sonrió.

Para ocultar su mentira.

Ella sí que recordaba...

Una parte de sus recuerdos forzados olvidar se había desbloqueado cuando ella había entrado en transición, sin embargo hubo uno del cual nunca se percató simplemente porque del cuarto año de su vida poco recordaba, nada o casi nada.

Después de más de una década, el recuerdo se arremolinaba fresco en su memoria...

Y mientras ella trataba de digerir que había estado en contacto con el doppelganger que le correspondía a tan temprana edad, también digería que su primer contacto con vampiros no había sido con Damon y Stefan como ella pensaba, ni que la primera bruja de la que había sabido había sido Bonnie.

Ella y Tom no habían estado solos en esa habitación de espejos por mucho tiempo, antes de que dos adultos entraran.

Una bruja, y lo que ahora Elena si podía recordar, un vampiro...

Ellos habían sido forzados a olvidar ese extraño encuentro.

**_oOo_**

No podía saber cómo, pero sentía que Elena ocultaba algo. Su mirada era implacable e ilegible. Los ojos castaños que se le habían antojado cálidos y brillantes ahora relucían con frialdad, aunque no hacía el. Era como si ella estuviese esforzándose por guardar sus propios pensamientos para sí misma.

Ella jugueteaba con su cabello, miraba al piso y fruncía los labios, sin embargo le seguía pareciendo una chica muy agradable y guapa. Tenía grandes deseos de invitarla a salir alguna vez, pero no sabía si tenía novio y además vivía en aquel pueblo a horas de distancia.

Parecía que todo conspiraba para que nada surgiera entre ellos...

No podría estar más equivocado. Pero claro...el no sabía.

No estaba consciente de que su mera existencia era simplemente producto de la naturaleza intentado arreglar una barbarie antinatural.

No sabía que su vida corría más peligro de lo que nunca podría imaginar.

Thomas Avery no sabía que el mundo estaba plagado de mas monstruos que aquellos que habían asesinado a su padre y el que ya conocía.

Y nunca lo averiguaría.

Nunca sabría.

Al menos, eso era lo que Elena y Caroline deseaban. Que el tuviese una larga, feliz y descomplicada vida, en la que no hubiese cabida para vampiros, brujas o híbridos, ni para travelers ni hechizos o profecías. El se lo había ganado.

**_oOo_**

Caroline lo dejó en la entrada de su edificio. El se despidió de ellas y bajó del carro ante la atenta mirada de ambas. El se giró y miro hacia Elena en el asiento del copiloto. Ella le sonrió débilmente y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabia que te había visto antes...que te había conocido.- dijo suavemente Tom. -No se puede soñar con algo que nunca has conocido.- agregó.

Elena frunció levemente el ceño. -¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó la castaña.

-Esto sonará raro, pero llevo toda mi vida soñando contigo. Bueno...con tus ojos.- respondió un poco apenado.

Elena los observó con sorpresa.

-oh...eso es...algo...-

-Extraño, pero interesante...- la interrumpió Caroline, salvándola.

Tom rió. -Si, supongo...-

-Cuídate Tom.- susurró Elena.

El asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ustedes igual, tengan buen viaje de regreso.- respondió.

Caroline se alejó por la calle y Elena se quedo viendo a Tom a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Curioso...justo como la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron- pensaron ambos.

**_oOo_**

-Amigo, ¿Donde diablos has estado toda la tarde? Pensé que habíamos quedado en el bar para tomar algo.-

Tom sintió la palmada en su espalda y se giró con una sonrisa hacia su mejor amigo.

-Sinceramente, Erick, lo olvide por completo...tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.- respondió, echando un vistazo al auto que aun avanzaba en el trafico de la calle.

-No, a mi no me engañas, tienes esa idiotizada mirada en tu cara como cuando te interesas en alguien.- le respondió el joven.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Thomas antes de que pudiese suprimirla.

-¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! Cuéntame sobre ella.- exclamó.

El negó con la cabeza y miró al piso. -Nada, absolutamente nada, no la conozco y vive lejos.- respondió. Sintiendo un doloroso retortijón en su pecho ante la idea de que ella se alejaba y tal vez nunca la volviese a ver.

-Entonces...solo fue amor a primera vista. - respondió el otro en broma.

El recordó las veces que sus miradas se habían encontrado, la primera y la última a través de un espejo.

-Podrías decir...- respondió

**_oOo_**

A Elena se le atragantó el aliento.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Caroline sin apartar la mirada de la vía.

Elena sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada, es solo que creí ver...-

Ella se detuvo.

Había imaginado ver al vampiro que los había hecho olvidar de niños al lado de Thomas, hablando animadamente.

Pero solo había sido un vistazo como un flash, antes de que Caroline girara el auto en la esquina y los perdiese de vista.

En su memoria veía claramente al vampiro joven que había forzado la compulsión en ella. Alto, cabello cobrizo y ojos negros y calculadores.

Ella podría estar equivocada, estaba muy lejos para poder detallarlo bien y además había posiblemente miles de chicos con esas características...

**_oOo_**

Tom miró los ojos negros de Erick y dijo: - Y tú, ¿Te has comido a alguien hoy?- medio en broma, medio en serio.

Erick entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. -Solo una inanimada y fría bolsa de sangre recién salida del refrigerador... ¿Satisfecho?- respondió.

Tom rió. -Claro...- dijo, palmeando amistosamente su espalda, -¿Listo para otro día de trabajo mañana?- preguntó.

-¿Bromeas? Soy inmortal y nunca ni un solo día estaré preparado para regresar al trabajo...lo único que me consuela es que siempre puedo ser héroe al menos una vez al día.- respondió.

Tom rió. Sabía que a su mejor amigo le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

No podía imaginar a todos los vampiros siendo así, ya que solo conocía a Erick, pero sabía que no todos eran verdaderos monstruos asesinos sedientos de sangre.

Erick le había probado eso.

**_oOo_**

A medida que se alejaban de Atlanta, Elena no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que realmente había sido el vampiro de la feria el que estaba hablando con Tom.

¿Pero si así hubiese sido era algo por lo que preocuparse?

Según lo que recordaba, la bruja y el vampiro habían estado allí para protegerlos...de Markos y sus seguidores, que nunca dejaban de buscar doppelgangers.

Elena podía recordar a la bruja lanzando un conjuro sobre ellos, algo que los mantendría fuera del radar...aunque claro, no había funcionado muy bien a la larga, o el hechizo había perdido fuerza, o la bruja había muerto recientemente o el hechizo tenía fecha de vencimiento, ella no lo sabía.

El vampiro solo les había hecho dejar de tener miedo y hacerlos dormir.

Lo que llamaba su atención era que había sido una bruja y un vampiro trabajando juntos.

Elena suspiró y miró por la ventana, tenía curiosidad acerca de cuanto Tom sabría en realidad.

¿Siquiera sabría quien era ese vampiro? ¿O lo que era? ¿O lo que Elena y el eran?

Tantas preguntas sin respuestas que Elena planeaba responder la próxima vez que Caroline la arrastrara a Atlanta.


End file.
